


Hide and Seek

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Being attracted to a murderer wasn’t the best thing you could do. Going behind your friends’ and family’s backs to be with the guy was probably the worst thing you could do. But how could you resist someone like Peter? Still, you tried to stay away from him, but it never seemed to matter. You could run, but you couldn’t hide… not that you wanted to.





	Hide and Seek

**_Warning_ : Smut**

**Bamby**

You knew how dangerous Peter was. You knew exactly what he was capable of. But none of that seemed to matter. Even though he’d killed people, and turned your brother into a werewolf, you couldn’t control the attraction you felt towards him.

It didn’t help that you knew he was just attracted to you -if not more.

Sneaking around wasn’t easy when the people who care about you have supernatural senses. The first time you’d gone off to meet up with Peter you’d nearly been busted the second you got home. Scott had cornered and questioned you about why you smelt like Peter.

You  _smelt_  like Peter… and that turned you on.

Of course, being turned on can also be sensed, so you had to try and control yourself while also trying to lie your way out of the situation, even though Scott’s super hearing allows him to hear whether you’re lying or not.

Yet, you still managed to fool him… surprisingly.

After that you made sure to be as careful as possible.

But Peter was making it harder to stay under the radar. He found it amusing that you didn’t want people to know, so he did things that were small but if noticed it would lead to a lot of questions.

One thing he really liked to do, was bite to the point of leaving marks. He never pierced the skin or made you bleed, but he’d nip and bite to the point of bruising.

Standing around Derek’s loft now, you listened to the pack as they went over some elaborate plan for the bad guy you were currently dealing with. But you couldn’t focus on the task at hand. Instead all you could do was stare at Peter as he sat on the couch, reading a book… well, he was  _pretending_ to read a book.

The slight curve of his lip, and the smug look in his eyes told you he knew you were watching him, and he liked it. He loved the fact that you couldn’t get enough of him.

His hands flexed as if he were stretching his fingers, but you knew better. It was a show, a tease, a reminder of all the things he could do with those hands…

The twitch of his nose and falter in his grin woke you to the fact that your heart was now pounding… and your panties were now soaked.

Moving away from the book in front of him, Peter’s eyes locked onto yours, flashing bright blue.

 _Oh, God_.

“I, uh… I gotta go.” You blurted as you grabbed your jacket off the table and made a break for the exit without another word or glance at anyone.

All you knew was that you had to get out of there as soon as possible. Peter was insatiable when it came to you, just like how you couldn’t get enough of him. One sniff of your arousal and you knew chances are he’d do something that could bust both of you- intentional or not.

…

You were grateful for the fact that your mother was working and Scott had a shift at the vet clinic right after the pack meeting. You really didn’t want to have to answer their questions about why you were so flustered.

Hurrying up the stairs, you moved to your room, dumping your jacket onto the chair right by the door before reaching for the light. You didn’t get a chance to flick it on though.

A hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you against a solid surface. A solid, warm, familiar surface. Barely a second passed before you felt lips press against yours, hungry and needy.

Melting into the touch, you closed your eyes, not needing to see who it was in order to know. You just knew.

The way he felt, tasted, smelt… it was unique. It was as if your body was attuned to his presence, his body, his being. You could be in a crowded room and know if he was there with you or not.

He turned the two of you and began to move about the room as if he knew exactly where to move. Of course, he did know where to move, because this wasn’t the first time he’d been here, with you, like this.

Bring Peter home was something you’d never do yourself. But when he decided to sneak in himself you were never opposed to doing whatever he might have in mind.

Lips still hungrily pressing against each other, trying to taste and feel as much as possible, neither of you parted as he slowly and carefully leaned down until you were pressed between his body and your soft mattress. His hands made work on pulling your clothes off so he could feel all of your skin.

Sex with Peter wasn’t what you’d expected. You thought he’d be rough and hard and dominating. Surprisingly he was always gentle with you. It was as if he was afraid of hurting or scaring you. But no matter how sweet and sensual the sex could be, he couldn’t completely control the wolf inside him, so he was still in charge. Always.

As he worked on removing our clothes you worked on his, a little more frantically and clumsily. It didn’t matter how many times you found yourself in this position, you were always a little nervous, until you were completely bare to him.

The moment your clothes were off and his eyes were drinking you in, you were filled with a confidence only he could invoke.

No words were exchanged between the two of you, instead the sound of moans, groans and growls communicated everything you both wanted and needed. Despite how human you were, being with Peter like this brought out the animal side of you.

He slipped inside of you smoothly, foreplay wasn’t something the two of you really had to worry about. In the heat of the moment the two of you just wanted to feel connected, you’d worry about all the other stuff later.

The thrusts were deep but slow. The two of you just needed to feel each other first, to touch every inch of skin. Peter’s hands grasped at you, as if making sure you were real. Your hands slid over him, memorising every line of muscle.

Heat surrounded the two of you, suffocating you. But you loved it. Loved his hot body pressing against yours so you could barely move. Loved his warm breath mixing with yours and brushing over your skin. Loved his teeth nipping at your shoulders and chest. Loved his thighs pushing against yours, spreading them.

You knew he could feel and hear everything your body was doing. The small noises you couldn’t describe would usual go unnoticed, but his supernatural hearing picked each sound up. It drove him to push a little harder. The mission now was to get you to climax first.

He loved the feel of you losing control underneath him. He loved knowing he could pull pure pleasure from you.

Your heart raced and thudded in your chest. He listened to it, slowly building up the pace of his thrusts so they matched the beat of your heart. Sweat dripped down your face, and slipped to your neck. He was right there, his tongue licking back up the trail of the drop.

Back arching, needing more, wanting all of him. Toes curling, feeling the edge nearing. Hands clenching, grasping for an anchor. Eyes rolling, knowing the end was so close now.

He could feel it all as well. He was attuned to you just as you were to him. So, he knew exactly how to push you over.

Pressing a kiss to your shoulder, he gave you a warning before he bit down on the skin right where he’d placed the kiss.

The mixture of pleasure and pain made your climax come crashing down with a scream. Your body convulsed and spasmed under him. Your legs twitched and wrapped around him, pulling him in more. Your hands clutched at your sheets so tightly you wondered if they’d tear. Your core pulsed around him, drawing out his own climax.

He didn’t scream like you. Instead he let out a slight grunt and howl- though he controlled it so it wouldn’t alert anyone to his whereabouts. As soon as his body calmed and his high lessened, he rolled over and collapsed onto the bed beside you.

A lazy smile crept onto your lips as you watched him watching you. “Why me?”

“You ask this every time.”

“I just don’t get it.”

Shifting slightly, he moved closer to you, wrapping an arm around your waist as he leaned down to press a kiss over the bite mark bruising on your shoulder. “Because you run and hide… and I enjoy the chase.” He grinned, eyes flashing a bright blue as they looked into yours.

**Bamby**


End file.
